insane_championship_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeff Jarrett
| birth_place=Nashville, Tennesee | death_date= | death_place= | resides=Hendersonville, Tennesee | billed= | height= | weight= | trainer=Jerry Jarrett Tojo Yamamoto | debut=Shug's Hoose Party V - Night Two | debut_date=July 29th 2018 | final=Shug's Hoose Party V - Night Two | final_date=July 29th 2018 | matches= | wins = | draw= | loss= }} History in ICW Appearances In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Acoustic Equalizer'' / El Kabong (Guitar shot) **Running DDT – 1993–1994, used rarely as a regular move thereafter **Figure four leglock **''The Stroke'' sometimes from the second rope) *'Signature moves' **Diving crossbody **Double leg slam **Double underhook facebuster **Dropkick, sometimes from the top rope **Enzuigiri **Lariat **Leapfrog body guillotine to an opponent draped over the second rope **Powerslam **Sleeper hold **Snap suplex **Swinging neckbreaker *'Tag Times/Stables' **Immortal *'Signature weapons' **Guitar *'Managers' **The Roadie **Debra **Jim Cornette **Tennessee Lee **Southern Justice (Mark Canterbury and Dennis Knight) **Miss Kitty **Tylene Buck **April Hunter **Harris Brothers (Don and Ron Harris) **Don Callis **Baby Doll **Gail Kim **Jackie Gayda **Ronald Gossett *'Nicknames' **"The Chosen One" **'"Double J"' **'"The TNA Founder"' **"The Great One" **"Simply Irresistible" **'"The King of the Mountain"' *'Entrance themes' **"With My Baby Tonight" performed by Brian Girard James and composed by Jim Johnston (WWF) **"Rockhouse" by Frank Shelley (WCW; used while a part of the New World Order 2000) **'"My World"' by Dale Oliver (TNA / AAA / NJPW/ / GFW; 2002–present) **"Immortal Theme" by Dale Oliver (TNA; used while a part of Immortal) Championships and accomplishments *'American Wrestling Association' **Rookie of the Year (1984) *'Asistencia Asesoría y Administración' **AAA World Heavyweight Championship (2 times, Current) **AAA Rey de Reyes (2004)1 *'Continental Wrestling Association' **AWA Southern Tag Team Championship (4 times) – with Billy Travis (3) and Pat Tanaka (1) **CWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **CWA International Tag Team Championship (2 time) – with Pat Tanaka (1) and Paul Diamond (1) **NWA Mid-America Heavyweight Championship (5 times) *'NWA Cyberspace' **NWA Cyberspace Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Feud of the Year (1992) with Jerry Lawler vs. the Moondogs **PWI Most Inspirational Wrestler of the Year (2007) **PWI ranked him #'5' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2000 **PWI ranked him #'78' of the Top 100 Tag Teams of the PWI Years in 2003 with Jerry Lawler *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **NWA World Heavyweight Championship (6 times) **King of the Mountain (2004, 2006) **TNA Hall of Fame (Class of 2015) **TNA King of the Mountain Championship (1 time) *'United States Wrestling Association' **USWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **USWA Southern Heavyweight Championship (9 times) **USWA Unified World Heavyweight Championship (3 times) **USWA World Tag Team Championship (14 times) – with Jeff Gaylord (2), Cody Michaels (1), Jerry Lawler (4), Robert Fuller (4), and Brian Christopher (2) *'Vendetta Pro Wrestling' **NWA Western States Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'World Championship Wrestling' **WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (3 times) **WCW World Heavyweight Championship (4 times) *'World Class Wrestling Association' **USWA World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Matt Borne **WCWA World Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **WCWA World Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Kerry Von Erich (1), Mil Máscaras (1), and Matt Borne (1) *'World Wrestling Federation' **NWA North American Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **WWF European Championship (1 time) **WWF Intercontinental Championship (6 times) **WWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Owen Hart **WWE Hall of Fame (Class of 2018) *'World Series Wrestling' **WSW Heavyweight Championship *'World Wrestling All-Stars' **WWA World Heavyweight Championship (2 times)3 *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **Feud of the Year (1992) with Jerry Lawler vs. The Moondogs **Most Overrated Wrestler (2005) Category:ICW Category:General Managers Category:2018